Just Watching
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: Anakin and ObiWan visit a serene planet in order for Anakin to practice his meditation skills. 15 yr old Anakin thoughts contained within! Written for Lydia117 over on Livejournal.


Notes: A story written especially for Lydia117 to go alongside her FANTASTIC artwork of a fifteen year old Anakin.

Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are sent to the tropical planet Nassek, where Anakin reflects on his surroundings and his future.

Rating: Safe for all!

Just Watching

At fifteen years old, any Padawan learner would be seeking some kind of adventure. Anakin Skywalker was no different. If anything, the fifteen year old craved it more. He'd heard countless tales of brave Jedi Knights and the scrapes they got into, the strange and dangerous creatures they encountered, not to mention the weird planets. Anakin admired their risky and heroic escapes and more often than not, his mind would drift away on a sea of these tales, usually during one of Master Windu's classes. Anakin had lost count of how many times Master Windu had sent him to the Archives with a whole pile of extra studying.

This however, was all worth it in Anakin's eyes. For today was going to be different. Today, Anakin was going on a mission with Obi-Wan. Sure, he'd been on plenty of missions with his master before, but this time, the plan was to go further afield. Obi-Wan was, at this very moment in time, in a meeting with the Jedi Council, being briefed on their mission. Anakin meanwhile was left to wait in his sleeping quarters. He supposed he could watch the Holonet or update his datapad but he would find it hard to actually concentrate on these things for any longer than a few seconds. Anakin sighed and played with his Padawan braid idly. He hated waiting.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few more minutes, the door swished open and Obi-Wan walked in. The older Jedi had matured considerably in the past six years.

His hair had now grown out of its Padawan crop and hung in a loose side parting. He had wispy bangs that were almost to his brow. In an attempt to feel old enough for his role of Anakin's master, he had also grown a thin yet even covering of hair on his chin and jawline. Although he still appeared youthful, his eyes had lost some of their spark. He seemed to move more cautiously now, his stance and walk much more reserved, his exuberance almost entirely extinguished by Qui-Gon's untimely death.

"Greetings Anakin" he said with a curt nod of his head. His relationship with the young Jedi was far more relaxed, as though they had settled into each other. Obi-Wan smiled slightly, feeling a sudden ripple of Anakin's excitement through the force. It reminded him of his own early years. "I expect you'll want to know about our mission" he added.

"Yes Master" Anakin replied with a nod. He didn't want his master to see how much the wait was annoying him.

"Well…it appears that we are going to Nassek" Obi-Wan began to explain. "You should be familiar with it, Master Rancissis informs me you've studied it"

"Yes Master" Anakin repeated, itching to know what the actual mission was. If he didn't know better, it was almost as though Obi-Wan was enjoying this.

"Both myself and the council agree that there are certain things you need to work on, which brings me to the mission. We are to fly to Nassek and you are to improve your meditation skills"

"Meditation"? Anakin said with open disdain. Where was the adventure and the danger in that? Obi-Wan fixed him with a look that was similar to Master Windu's 'Don't-mess-with-me' glare but much less threatening. Anakin looked at the floor, cursing his brashness. "When do we leave"? He asked, humbly.

"As soon as you are ready"

Anakin would've never admitted it to Obi-Wan, but he actually had no idea about Nassek and what it looked like. True, Master Rancissis had discussed the planet in one of his classes but Anakin was pretty sure that he had spent that particular class thinking about the upgrades he could make to his speeder and how it would secure his success in his next underground race. Despite his lack of knowledge of the planet, Anakin wasn't holding out much hope. If all that he was expected to do there was meditate, there was hardly going to be anything remotely dangerous around.

When the transport finally landed and Anakin had stepped off it, he found himself capable of only staring in wonder. The only time he had witnessed a greater beauty in his life was the day he first laid eyes on Padme back in Watto's junk shop.

"Breathtaking isn't it"? Obi-Wan said quietly. Anakin could only nod. With a gentle push, Obi-Wan led Anakin away from the transport. The young Jedi followed his master in a complete daze. He was utterly astounded. So much so, that he was barely aware that Obi-Wan had begun to lecture him on the importance of meditation.

As they travelled further, Anakin was finding it hard to know in which direction to look. As it turned out, Nassek was a tropical planet. It contained lush grass and vegetation studded every so often with purple flowers. Strange plant-life grew inbetween the tall trees that reached up towards the sun. Somewhere, in the distance, Anakin could hear the sound of running water. Obi-Wan hadn't noticed that his young apprentice had slowed. He was far too caught up in his lecture to realise.

Eventually, Anakin's pace slowed to a complete stop. His blue eyes darted from left to right in an attempt to take everything in at once. He was now in a beautiful clearing. The sound of running water was now even closers, a calming sound of water tumbling over rocks. He looked down to see the grass; it was long enough to hide his feet. He took a deep breath in, his nose twitching at the sensation. The air was so clean and pure, instantly soothing. Looking upwards, Anakin saw the tree tops, shading him from the sun, casting strange shadow shapes onto his fair skin. He stretched his arms out in front of him, wiggling his fingers. He wanted to walk through the grass, so he could feel the long blades tickle his legs through the thin material of his trousers. He wanted to sit under one of those large tress and sleep in the shade. He didn't want to just see this planet. He wanted to feel it.

Nassek was, undoubtedly, the most amazing planet that Anakin had ever seen. He closed his eyes and his thoughts suddenly turned to his mother. She would love to see this planet. As slaves, he and his mother rarely had the chance to relax and Anakin knew that she would've been just as appreciative as he was of the lush surroundings and serene atmosphere. Anakin shivered slightly, feeling the icy touch of a cold breeze ruffle through his Padawan crop. He still missed his mother deeply. Obi-Wan had told him that he shouldn't hang on to such attachments but Anakin found it hard to let go. He so desperately wanted to return to Tatooine and free his mother. He would rescue her, just as Qui-Gon had rescued him. He would bring her here, to Nassek, and she would be able to live amongst such beauty, finally happy at last. Anakin lay down in the grass, satisfied with his future plan. The breeze still sashayed around him, twirling loose leaves like confetti. The swaying tips of each grass blade planted kisses on his face. The earthy mix of greens and browns that surrounded him made him feel closer to the living force.

"Anakin! Padawan"?

Obi-Wan had been calling out the whole time he had been backtracking. It was seen to be quite the embarrassment, losing your Padawan. Luckily, he saw what looked to be Anakin laying down in a clearing.

"Padawan" He said sharply, trying not to sound as sheepish as he felt. Anakin jumped and sat bolt upright. "Padawan you should learn to be more careful, separation could lead to danger" Obi-Wan chided.

"Yes Master" Anakin replied, hauling himself up off the ground.

"But…" Obi-Wan added, with a hint of a smile. "It seems as though you've gotten the hang of meditation so I suppose it doesn't matter now"

Anakin nodded at his master. For some reason, he didn't want to tell Obi-Wan about his real experience on Nassek. Plus, if Obi-Wan thought that he'd been practising, Anakin would spare himself another lecture. Anakin decided that it would be best to keep his reflections on Nassek secret.

End.


End file.
